cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azerbaijani Republic
Nation Information The Azerbaijani Republic is a tiny, under developed, and new nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of the Azerbaijani Republic work diligently to produce Lead and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The Azerbaijani Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within the Azerbaijani Republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. The Azerbaijani Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. The Azerbaijani Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Azerbaijani Republic will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Territory The Azerbaijani Republic is situated in the Caucasus region of Eurasia. Three physical features dominate Azerbaijan: the Caspian Sea, whose shoreline forms a natural boundary to the east; the Greater Caucasus mountain range to the north; and the extensive flatlands at the country's center. Special administrative subdivision is the Nagorno-Karabakh Autonomous Region, entirely within Azerbaijan. Located in the region of the southern Caucasus Mountains, Azerbaijan borders the Caspian Sea to the east, Il Terra di Agea and New Roma to the north, Rebel Army to the south, and Il Terra di Agea to the southwest and west. The capital of Azerbaijan is the ancient city of Baku. Administrative divisions of the Azerbaijani Republic The Azerbaijani Republic is divided into: 51 districts (rayonlar; sing. – rayon), 9 cities (şəhərlər; sing. – şəhər), List of administrative divisions # Absheron Rayon (Abşeron) (includes an exclave in Baku) # Aghjabadi Rayon (Ağcabədi) # Agdam Rayon (Ağdam) # Agdash Rayon (Ağdaş) # Agstafa Rayon (Ağstafa) # Agsu Rayon (Ağsu) # Shirvan city # Astara Rayon # Baku city (Bakı) # Balakan Rayon (Balakən) # Barda Rayon (Bərdə) # Beylagan Rayon (Beyləqan) # Bilasuvar Rayon (Biləsuvar) # Jabrayil Rayon (Cəbrayıl) # Jalilabad Rayon (Cəlilabad) # Dashkasan Rayon (Daşkəsən) # Davachi Rayon (Dəvəçi) # Fizuli Rayon (Füzuli) # Gadabay Rayon (Gədəbəy) # Ganja city (Gəncə) # Goranboy Rayon # Goychay Rayon (Göyçay) # Hajigabul Rayon (Hacıqabul) # Imishli Rayon (İmişli) # Ismailli Rayon (İsmayıllı) # Kalbajar Rayon (Kəlbəcər) (de facto partially in Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Kurdamir Rayon (Kürdəmir) # Lachin Rayon (Laçın) # Lankaran Rayon (Lənkəran) # Lankaran city (Lənkəran) # Lerik Rayon # Masally Rayon (Masallı) # Mingachevir city (Mingəçevir) # Naftalan city # Neftchala Rayon (Neftçala) # Oghuz Rayon (Oğuz) # Qabala Rayon (Qəbələ) # Qakh Rayon (Qax) # Qazakh Rayon (Qazax) # Gobustan Rayon # Quba Rayon # Qubadli Rayon (Qubadlı) # Qusar Rayon # Saatly Rayon (Saatlı) # Sabirabad Rayon # Shaki Rayon (Şəki) # Shaki city (Şəki) # Salyan Rayon # Shamakhi Rayon (Şamaxı) # Shamkir Rayon (Şəmkir) # Samukh Rayon (Samux) # Siazan Rayon (Siyəzən) # Sumqayit city (Sumqayıt) # Shusha Rayon (Şuşa) (de facto part of Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Shusha city (Şuşa) (de facto part of Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Tartar Rayon (Tərtər) (de facto partially in Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Tovuz Rayon # Ujar Rayon (Ucar) # Khachmaz Rayon (Xaçmaz) # Stepanakert city (Xankəndi) (de facto capital of Nagorno-Karabakh) Politics of the Azerbaijani Republic The Azerbaijani Republic declared its independence from New Roma on November 25, 2008, with Ilham Aliyev, former Governor of Rukiapolis (now Baku), becoming the country's first President. The head of state and head of government are separate from the country’s law-making body. The President is the head of the state and head of executive branch. People elect the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister appoints all cabinet-level government administrators (ministers, heads of other central executive bodies) The National Assembly (Milli Məclisi) has 125 members, elected for a 6 months term in single-seat constituencies. It is the laws-making body. Foreign Politics of the Azerbaijani Republic * Ambassador to Value: Polad Bulbuloglu History of the Azerbaijani Republic * November 25, 2008. The Azerbaijani Republic declares independence and joins the Communist Party of CyberNations, but mantains its market free system. * November 26, 2008. The nations of United Socialists and Blauwland welcome the Azerbaijani Republic in the Communist Party of CyberNations by sending 6.000.000 dollars as foreign aid to boost Azerbaijani economy. Meanwhile, the Republic opens trade routes to improve national resources. * November 26, 2008. President Aliyev in a televised communique, announces the Azerbaijani Republic enters the international political stages. Great military parade in Baku. Value is the first nation to recognize the Azerbaijani Republic.